federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Eon
|eyes = Albino red |status = Alive |family = *''Unnamed father'' *''Unnamed mother'' |affiliation = *Legendary-class Masters *Xeno Coalition (former) |occupation = * *Xeno Weapon (former) *Guardian (former) |location = Unknown }} Xan'n Eon, born Prisoner 8293, alias Master Eon, was a highly-decorated prisoner and gladiatorial fighter of the Xeno Coalition when the experiments started he became a Techno-Organic and was promoted from Prisoner class to Legendary-Master Class and was charged as guardian to the highest Class of people on Xenox V. Early life Xan'n Eon was born over 200,000 years ago on Xenox V to a Xeno Father and a unknown race mother , Initially after growing up a prisoner and fighting for the amusement of the higher class, The Higher class noticed that Half breeds such as Eon had certain hidden unused abilities and thus experimented on them this produced 14 Techno-Organics and were put into a special Class called Legendary-Master Class and Eon served as Guardian to the higher classes Protecting them Eon later rebelled against them and killed millions of Xenos the other Masters fought him but failed. Career Eon was imprisoned for over 100,000 years. Due to this he didn't have any official careers beyond his Royal Guard to the higher class career. Incident of 2670 During a battle on an unknown world Eon was protecting Master Proton when he was shot in the chest it was revealed that there is a Genetic Flaw with the Legendary-Masters and Master Eon ever since has been unable to use his abilities to a meaningful degree the flaw was found in the biology of the Legendary-Masters as what is referred to as the Ability matrix runs on Tachyon Energy due to little to no information on the Organ there was no way to repair/recharge it, Through extensive Research it was proven that the Legacy-Masters Do not carry this Genetic Flaw as their Abilities are intergrated into their genetic make up. Physicality Eon was found to be in top physical condition for a man of extreme age; his abilities allowed him to continue operations in extreme conditions and in other societies. Eon was considered an outsider by others. *Advanced Biological enhancement – Eon was Genetically Experimented on as a young age and mutated into a weapon at the time. *Enhanced Durability – Eon has shown Enhanced Durability in battle such as capable to withstand all of the previous Legendary Masters and the Legacy Masters alike solo and capable of being in a deadlock battle with either Master's Alpha and Proton. *Advanced Exo-Skeleton – Eon was the last Prime subject of the original population of the Xeno race he was the direct link to the original Culture and though only half Xeno his Genetic Code was 70% xeno allowing for his dna to be used to create a new Xeno population, Along with that his Exo-Skeleton and his primary exterior armour allow him to withstand stresses at which a Starship would withstand. *Enhanced Strength – Due to his Half Xeno Nature Eon possess Enhanced Strength though limited due to being only half Xeno he can still dish out alot of Strength in a fight. *Enhanced Agility – After Genetic Modification Eon has been able to Produce Enhanced Agility not constant but in brief intervals. *Enhanced Swordmanship – Having lived for over 200,000 years Eon had gained Enhanced Swordmanship. Abilities *Current abilities – immortality, Tachyon Manipulation, Arm Transformation, absorption, Technology Manipulation, time travel, Accelerated Perception , Ability Learning, Martial Arts Intuition *Acquired abilities – Hibernation, Nanite Manipulation, Replication, Intangibility, 360-degree-Vision, Telekinesis, Adaptive Regeneration, Technopathy, Life and Death Manipulation Equipment *Neutronium Katana Category:Techno-Organics Category:Xenos Category:No appearances